I Think I Wanna Marry You
by sa7rah
Summary: Not many couples decided they want to get married before they have their first kiss.


**A/N: The story behind this oneshot is quite odd actually. I took my five-year-old sister to see _Hop _this weekend and had a nightmare in which I was being attacked by a bunny and somehow I managed to combine my nightmare with my grandparent's story of how they ran away to get married. So yeah, it's not all based on a real life event but it's derived from real life.**

**I actually wrote two oneshots this weekend oddly enough, both were in first person also so I hope you enjoy the different POV's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. The plot line however, is all mine.**

"Gabriella Montez get your fucking rabbit off my leg before I get rabies!" I yelled to my best friend from the bottom of the stairs of her house.

No response. Totally typical of her. Sometimes I hated that she just ignored me, especially when her stupid-ass rabbit decided to attack me. Seriously though, who thought a bunny would make a good pet? And who would let their bunny freely roam around their house?

Oh yeah, that would be my best friend.

Climbing the stairs, bunny still attacking my leg, I called her again, "Gabriella, I'm here!"

No response. Seriously, the girl's pretty damn close to being deaf. She's probably caught up in one of those stupid novels instead of getting changed like she was supposed to be. Opening the door, I took a peak in. So she wasn't reading, instead she was sitting on the floor half naked in front of her mirror finishing her hair. Once again, totally typical.

"Good God Gabriella, get your damn rabbit off my leg," I shook his foot out attempting to once again remove the bunny from his leg.

"Hey, be careful. That's my bunny," Gabriella scolded me and reached out, prying the bunny from my leg, "You don't have to be so mean. You're the only one that doesn't like him."

"I'm the only one it attacks," I explained and sat down on her purple, I mean lavender, sheet covered bed.

Her oh so precious bunny-rabbit, appropriately named in mind of her _Harry Potter _obsession Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore, was officially a year and a half old. They nicknamed it Dumbledore by I prefer dumbass. It's a personal preference.

I looked over her almost naked body, she was sitting in nude underwear with a matching nude bra. Before you ask, no this wasn't out of the 'norm' for us. I can not remember the first time I walked in on her naked but it had happened way too many times for me to count. That's okay though, I enjoy it. I'd never deny that her body was sexy, in fact if you saw us walking around you'd probably think we were a couple. It was almost as though the past year we've been in that awkward pre-relationship flirting at all times phase. We both knew that was where it was headed but neither of us wanted to make the first move.

"Why aren't you ready?" I glanced down at my own outfit, khaki slacks, dress shirt, tie, and sports jacket. She was my 'date' for some dinner my grandparent's were holding at their restaurant. Not going to lie, I'm not to happy to be in attendance for this dinner. Too many snobby people sticking their noses in my business.

"It takes time Troy," she motioned at her face, "I don't wake up with a mask plastered on my face you know."

I rolled my eyes and took a glance at her face via the mirror. She was right, she had a lot more makeup on than usual. Generally she just put on some tinted moisturizer, mascara, lip gloss and called it a day. Now she had on some lavender, her favorite color obviously, eye shadow, eyeliner, lip gloss, and maybe a hint of blush on. "How long until you're ready?"

"I'm almost done Troy," she rolled her eyes and bent her arms to put a few bobby pins in her now straight hair, "I just have to put my dress on."

I swear she doesn't wear clothes just to tease me. Standing up, she walked over to the bed near my feet to where her dress was located. She unzipped the zipper and he took in the last few moments of her nakedness as she pulled the dress up her body. Standing there, she turned her head to him, "Aren't you going to zip it up for me?"

"Why of course," I said sarcastically and removed my lazy ass from the bed. My hands traced down her side of exposed skin. It tickled her, I could tell by the way she almost jumped slightly. Yanking the zipper up, I rested my chin on her opposite shoulder and pressed a kiss to it. After finishing I placed my lips near her ear and whispered, "You look gorgeous, at least from the back," and gently grazed my lips over the curve of her ear.

"Let's go you big flirt," she said grabbing her clutch and then my hand, successfully dragging me from her room.

"Aren't you going to lock up the rabbit?" I questioned.

"Nope, I'm just going to close the doors to all the rooms so he doesn't eat through anything," she spoke in all seriousness.

"Of everything you could've got at the pet store, you get a rabbit. Seriously, who owns a rabbit as a pet?" I always pestered her about the rabbit, mostly because it hated me.

"Because they're cute," she began to shut all the doors so the bunny would be able to roam the hallway while they were gone.

"Or rabid," I said to refute her.

"Oh just shut up about the rabbit Troy," she demanded me.

"Yes ma'am," I replied, not in the mood to piss her off. Especially if she was going with me to the dinner. She knows way too many embarrassing stories about me to piss off right now.

Yes, some may call me whipped even if we weren't dating, but I held the door open for her. If we were going to stand a chance, I needed to throw that stuff out there. Hopping in the driver's seat, I let her take control of the radio. She hated when I dragged her to formal stuff.

"How long do we have to stay?" She questioned me over the music.

"An hour of cocktails and dinner," it was going to be a long night. Especially since everyone there was only interested in asking if Gabriella and I were dating. Which technically, we weren't.

"Ugh" she groaned, "I'm definitely sneaking some champagne."

"Me too," no matter what, we both always ended up with a glass of champagne during cocktails and dinner. We got by saying it was sparkling cider. Personally I think everyone is just stupid not to realize we were seventeen and always had champagne placed at our place settings.

It took about twenty minutes for us to arrive at the restaurant. The place reeked of money, pulling up and handing the valet the keys to my old rusty pick up truck. Gabriella slid out and I offered her my hand to make the transition easier.

"Let's go get this over with," I said, offering her my arm and leading her in. After checking our coats, we made the journey into the actual restaurant part, which was transformed into one long table to have space to mingle. It was packed with at least fifty people.

Gabriella's knee length dress shimmered in the dull lighting. Her arm moved from my arm to around my waist as she bent up to ask me a question, "Are your parents here?"

Returning the gesture, I let my hand rest a bit low on her back, "No."

"Even better," she said and moved closer to me. Venturing around the room, we greeted people, I introduced Gabriella even though most of the people had meet her before, as usual. We tried to avoid certain people but that didn't always work out too well. Especially when I heard Mrs. Wilson's voice from behind me.

"Oh, Troy dear. Bring your cute little tush over here!" Mrs. Wilson said in the loudest appropriate voice for the venue.

"Mrs. Wilson, how nice to see you," I stuck out my hand that wasn't wrapped around Gabriella's waist for her to shake.

"Nice to see your cute face too," I tried not to shiver. The older women repeatedly hit on me, despite being a minimum of thirty years my senior and being married.

"Well, it's always good to see you," I responded appropriately.

"Why of course it is!" She exclaimed and laughed, "Now who's this pretty lady?"

"Gabriella this Mrs. Wilson, Mrs. Wilson this is Gabriella," he introduced, knowing he'd done the same thing many times before.

"Nice to meet you," Gabriella spoke appropriately, yet not extending her hand.

"You too," she replied, "Now I don't mean to be nosy but are you two courting?"

My eyes widened at the choice of words. Sure I'd been asked if we were dating, but never courting with the intentions of marriage, "Not courting necessarily."

"Oh I see," She nodded as though understanding, "Just in the beginning stages. Pretty girls don't stick around too long now Troy. You better claim her while you can."

I was glad the lights were dim because I was sure both Gabriella and I were blushing at the moment, "Of course."

"I better find my husband now but it was nice seeing you Troy," she winked at me, "And don't forget what I said."

Before I had the chance to respond she quickly moved on, "So, how about that champagne?"

"I'm ready," Gabriella's eyes were already glancing around the room to find the nearest server. After spotting one she tugged me in the direction and we each grabbed one.

We continued making our way around the room, mingling with people. They questioned our relationship and instead of trying to deny we simply went along with it. We found it easier than being lectured on the importance of acting upon your feelings.

After spotting an open cocktail table, I squeezed her butt, once again something that was not out of the 'norm' for us. Nodding toward the table, I lead her in the direction and we sat down.

"My feet are already killing me," she said to me as I pushed her chair in behind her. Before sitting down I squeezed her shoulders a few times and placed a kiss on top of her head. She had a difficult time being mad at me when I was so affectionate.

"Hopefully dinner will be served soon so we can just sit down after that, dear," I assured her and sat down next to her.

"Troy," she complained resting her head in her hands.

"Brie, I'm sorry," I knew she really didn't want to go to this dinner. I placed my hand on her thigh as a peace offering. Gently she placed hers on top of mine and I knew she wasn't too mad about coming when she let her fingers lace through mine. See, I told you everyone thought we were a couple.

* * *

><p>"Troy, carry me," she held her arms out toward me, half jokingly.<p>

I decided to take her up on her demand and scooped her up in my arms as she squealed.

"I wasn't serious," she exclaimed as I attempted to unlock her front door while juggling her at the same time, "Don't drop me."

"Your wish is my command princess," I stated, finally relieving the key from the lock.

Hopefully the rabbit is asleep so he doesn't come and attack me. After shutting the door with my hip, I made a move toward the stairs.

Gabriella rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. When we arrived to her room, I dropped her on the bed with an "Umph."

"That was near torture," she claimed taking off her heels and ditching them on the floor. I shed my own shoes as she propped the pillows behind her head and layed down.

After sliding my jacket off and my tie, I slid my body so that I was near her feet and took them in my hands. Gently, I began to knead them and listened as she groaned at the pleasure.

"The only reason I made it through is because the prime rib was delicious. It's probably a good thing dessert is always last because at some point that's all I was looking forward to," she said with a gentle smile.

"It was pretty bad, wasn't it?" I responded, continuing to knead. After switching to the other foot I brought up the more difficult topic at hand, "Where's your mom Brie?"

She broke her eye contact with me as she tilted her head back to look at the ceiling, "Gone."

"She's been gone two months now," I realistically pushed.

"Look Troy, it's not a big deal. She's paying for the house and sending me money for food and shopping and stuff," she excused her mother's absence.

I tried to decipher the look upon her face even though it wasn't turned toward me, "Gabriella it is a big deal. She's neglecting you. It's abuse."

"We're seniors, I'm going to be going off to college in a few months anyway. There's no use doing anything now," her voice broke off a little.

Letting her foot drop to the bed, I layed myself in-between her legs. My head was placed just below her breasts and her knees bent upward after my movement so it looked like they were sticking out of my armpits. She ran her hands through my hair as I let my right cheek rest against her stomach.

I could feel her diaghram expand and contract with every breath she took, "It's not normal though Gabriella."

"At this point, I really just don't want to think about her," she said in a tone that made the conversation end.

"Okay, but I'm not putting this off forever," I knew she was frustrated that her mom had left her two months ago for a 'business trip' and that she hadn't heard anything since. My hands slid up her side and she moved hers to fold behind her head.

"You know, we're just like an old married couple," Gabriella said to me as I continued to rest against her stomach.

"Really?" I questioned and pressed a kiss against the material of her dress.

"Maybe not an _old_ married couple but definitely some sore of married couple," she said looking down at me and brushed her fingers through my hair again.

"Some day," I trailed off, this marriage topic hadn't been an avoided topic before. Many times I mentioned that I could never settle with a women because Gabriella set too high of standards for any woman.

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes, "Some day we'll have to get married because nobody else will be good enough for you."

I smirked, "Good you're catching on."

She began to wriggle underneath me, obviously uncomfortable in her tight dress. Gently I pushed her arm so that it was above her head. I couldn't deny that the way her breasts rose as she lifted her arms above her head aroused me a little. Pulling away from my comfortable spot near her breasts momentarily, I pushed my body up a little all the while being careful to make sure she was aware of my arousal. Gently, I began to tug down the zipper extremely slow. My mouth trailed closely behind the zipper, sometimes I stopped to press thorough kisses in certain spots. After reaching the bottom, she arched her back and I slid my hands up to remove the dress from underneath her butt.

After replacing myself, I pressed a few light kisses to her stomach and my hands instinctively traveled up near her breasts. My thumb and forefinger formed an 'L' around the edge of them.

Her hands were still running through my hair, "See? Married couple. You take me out to dinner, carry me bridal style up the stairs, undress me, and then do this in my bed."

"Preparation for when we get married baby," see, couple. Everyone thinks we're a couple and I don't blame them. My kisses trailed upward and peppered right along the line of the bottom of her bra. This was normal for us, but others probably thought we were crazy.

"If you're so determined to marry me, why don't you just do it now?" I could tell she was only half serious.

"Because you, my dear, are only seventeen years old. Last time I checked you had to be eighteen to get married without consent of a legal guardian. That means we can't get married for three months," I'd just turned eighteen. It was the first day of November and Gabriella's birthday was in January.

"You've put way too much thought into this babe," Yes, I don't know how we weren't together yet.

"Mmm, Brie," her skin was always so soft.

"Troy?" her voice wavered a little bit as her hands fell from my head.

I glanced up, my eyes making contact with hers through the valley of her breasts, "Yeah."

"You'd seriously marry me?" She looked so vulnerable right now. She should be though, especially with her mom gone.

"I can't think of anyone else I'd rather marry Brie," I said, knowing that we'd had a sort of confusing relationship the past year.

"And when you say you'd marry me, you'd do it as soon as possible?" She questioned.

"Pretty girls don't stay around too long Brie, you heard Mrs. Wilson," I smiled, "Gotta stake my claim."

"And you'd follow me to college?" She continued questioning.

"Of course I would," I maintained eye contact with her, "We can't be married and live in different states."

"Even if I moved to Nebraska, you'd follow me?"

"I'd play ball for the Cornhuskers, but yes I'd follow you. Even to Nebraska," I assured, "Although I'd really prefer somewhere else."

"Good because I don't want to go to Nebraska," She giggled.

"Brie?" I questioned her this time.

"Yeah Troy," her nails made me shiver when they reached my neck.

"Do you love me?"

She took a deep breath, "Of course."

"Good, because," I took a deep breath, finally we were going somewhere, "I love you."

The past year everything we'd done had just been teasing. Teasing, teasing, and more teasing. Finally I bent up from my spot to slide further up her body. Hovering over her, I bent my head down and pressed my lips to hers for the first time. Gently I lowered my body down so it was pressing against hers but not so much that all my weight was on top of her.

"This summer," she said removing her mouth from my own.

"Huh?" I questioned in confusion about what was so important that it needed to break up our first kiss.

"This summer, after graduation. That's when we get married," she spoke with a sparkle in her eye.

"And then we run away from this place?" I finished for her.

"Exactly," She sighed, knowing that in a few months we would be out of this place, "And I can bring Dumbledore with, right?"

I chuckled this time, "Sure, you can bring Dumbledore with."

* * *

><p>Venturing over to Troy's house in my car, I glanced in the backseat to make sure that Dumbledore hadn't eaten through the seat yet. Seeing that she gnawing with her big teeth, I grabbed a carrot from the seat next to me and tossed it to her. We were spending the week at Troy's. His parents were in Europe finishing a deal buying some hotel chain. They didn't know we were dating. In fact, even though I've been Troy's best friend since fourth grade, they still thought my name was Lilly. I'm not sure where that came from.<p>

Nobody knew we were together actually. We planned on keeping everything a secret.

After pulling into his driveway, I walked around the car to the trunk first so that I could grab Dumbledore's cage and then I picked him up from the back seat.

For a while I was wary that we were actually going to go through with the plan but we were making it happen. It was mid May, we'd gotten our college acceptance letters and planned on going to USC so Troy could play basketball on a scholarship. I was on my own academic scholarship.

We were also in the process of searching for apartments to live in. Everything was beginning to get so much more real. My mother was sending me plenty of money each month, so much that having saved majority of it, could pay for a small apartment for almost a year.

"Troy, I'm here!" I shouted up the stairs as I set my stuff down on the floor and soon enough heard footsteps tumbling down the stairs.

Troy pressed his lips against mine in a welcoming kiss and then grabbed my bag of stuff to bring upstairs to his room. His parents were very clueless.

"What have you been doing?" I asked after sitting down in his bed and scooping up Dumbledore.

"Not much, just watching TV and stuff," he said and grabbed the remote to turn the TV off, "I've been thinking."

My eyes widened, he was the one always insistent on our plan, he couldn't be rethinking it now, "About what."

"The wedding," I closed my eyes as he spoke, "It's only a month away Brie. Isn't there anything special you want for it? Dress? Flowers?"

"I told you I got a dress," I wasn't really into the whole wedding thing. Personally I just wanted to go to the court house and make it official, no fuss. Not Troy, he wanted something that was worthy of memory.

"I know you did, but there's got to be something special you want," He was persistent about this thing being perfect. There wasn't anyone I was interested in inviting, so why should I make a big deal about it?

"I just want to get away from here Troy, that's all I want. To get the hell away from Albuquerque and any memories of my mother," I insisted.

"Okay," he whispered and pulled me over so that I could sit on his lap, "I love you."

"I love you too," he was pressing kisses to my neck.

"One month baby," he spoke in between kisses.

"I know," I said and groaned, partially because of how he was making me feel and partially because the day was so close yet so far away.

Suddenly he pulled away, "I got you something and I want to make sure it fits."

I scrunched my eyebrows as he picked me up off his lap and walked toward his dresser, "You bought me clothes?"

He just chuckled and shook his head as he dug through his drawer before pulling out one of those brown bags you put your lunch in. Handing it over to me, he said, "Here, open it."

Confusion was written in her face as she opened the bag. Inside sat three velvet boxes, "Oh my God Troy."

I dumped the contents out on the bag and looked at each one, not sure which to open first. Deciding on the middle one, I popped it open, "It's gorgeous babe."

"I thought you'd like it," he said and sat back down next to her.

The first box I opened was a silver ring, small and dainty. It was clearly meant to be mine based on size. There was no inscription, not that I cared. It was a wedding ring. I slid it easily on to my bare ring finger. We hadn't discussed engagement rings, but I assumed it was out of the range of possibility at the minute. However, it felt nice to have a ring on even if I couldn't wear it until after we were married.

Troy spoke up, "I didn't get it inscribed because I wasn't sure if we wanted to get the same thing inscribed on both of our rings or if you wanted to choose something for mine and I could pick something for yours or if you just wanted to leave it blank."

I just nodded my head and moved to open the next one, it was similar to mine but more masculine and bigger. Obviously it was Troy's wedding band. My confusion only furthered at the third box. What could possibly be left? Troy just nodded his head for me to open it.

Inside the box was another ring, this one was much different from the other two. This one had one diamond in the center with two aquamarine gemstones on either side. Tears flushed my eyes, now I felt like a bride to be.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked me a little nervously.

I nodded my head and looked up to him, holding the box out. Gladly he accepted it, pulling the ring out of the box. Grasping my hand, he officially asked, "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?"

Unable to speak I just nodded my head and Troy slipped the ring on my finger. I tried to giggle through my tears but just ended up snorting, which caused both of us to laugh.

"It's coming up so soon," I said staring at the ring.

"I know, one month," he said, beckoning me to lie down and cuddle next to him.

"Are you excited?" I rubbed the side of his face gently.

"Of course, one month and we're free," Troy responded returning attention to me.

"I'm a little scared," this was the first time I admitted that.

"What scares you more, marriage or us living on our own?" Majority of the time he could pick my brain, which was exactly what he was doing.

"Both," I wasn't going to lie, getting married at such a young age wasn't always a good idea.

"Okay then, for the marriage part I'm going to say we've known each other almost ten years and if you could put up with me through middle and high school than you can put up with me the rest of my life," He said and paused, "And the part about living on our own, we have plenty of money. If need be, we can come back here and my parents can help us out Brie. Trust me, we'll get jobs and stretch our money."

"Okay," I was trying to prevent myself from going into a breakdown.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" He mentioned and my heart skipped a beat at the thought, "Anytime you can back out. I don't want this to be something you're pressured in to, because then it definitely won't work out."

"No, I want this. I really do," I insisted to him.

"Good, because so do I."

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, hopefully she'll show up. It was okay though, she still had ten minutes before she was supposed to walk down the aisle. She was already here, I know that, yet the pessimistic part of my brain kept overriding the optimistic one.<p>

I was standing nervously in front of the empty church. We didn't invite anyone we knew, however they had decided on inviting a couple. Two weeks ago we traveled over to Phoenix to just get away. While we were eating breakfast at a diner on a Sunday morning, we were pleasantly sat next to an older couple. Their names were Sid and Greta, and somehow they ended up sharing their life story. They claimed to have never seen a couple as in love as Gabriella and I and went on about how they got together, dated for four months, and got married. Their families disowned them out of disrespect yet they made it through life together and were happy. Then we invited them to be our witnesses.

This was it. This was the day that would change our lives forever. We'd left notes at our parent's houses in case they actually noticed that we had left. All it simply said was that we left early for college and sorry for the lack of notice.

And then it happened. There she was, standing at the end of the aisle in a floor length cream colored dress. White apparently didn't suit her, so the next closest would work. It looked thin, two layers, chiffon on top and silk underneath. It had a myriad of ribbons tied around her waist. As every groom says, she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

The service went much too quick for my preference. If it were up to me, I would've been up there standing next to her for hours. Before I knew it, we were reciting our vows, sliding rings on each other's fingers, whispering 'I do,' and finally, consummating our marriage with a kiss.

Gabriella smiled her cheeky smile up at me and just about jumped right in my arms. I chuckled and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She pulled away, kissed me, and tugged my arm to walk down the aisle, taking our first steps as husband and wife. We stuck around to sign our marriage certificate and thank Sid and Greta for coming all the way from Phoenix to see a stranger's wedding.

Before leaving, they handed us a white wrapped package with sparkly ribbon and a thick envelope. After chatting for a few minutes they'd confessed they wished they had someone at their own wedding before handing us the gift and instructing us to open it later. They insisted it wasn't much and could definitely wait to be opened after we celebrated.

Which is exactly what we did. Promptly deeming it 'honeymoon night' I had booked a room at a hotel for us, nothing too extravagant but it wasn't a Seven Eleven either. We didn't need all the extra amenities because our time was to be spent together. However, I did make sure they allowed pets because Dumbledore had to come with us, obviously.

The morning after we woke up, the first thing Gabriella did was slide on my shirt and walk over to the desk and grab the present. Yanking the card out she slid her finger under the crease and tilted her head so it rested on my shoulder. Sliding it out, something black fell from the card and Gabriella picked it up so we wouldn't loose it in the sheets.

_Dear Troy and Gabriella (Mr. and Mrs. Bolton),_

_First of all congratulations on your marriage! We are always excited to see two people so passionate about each other dedicate themselves to each other for the rest of their lives._

_One thing we really wish we had arranged at our wedding was a photographer. We have no picture to look at to remember the day we wed. The enclosed memory card contains pictures we took of you two at the alter. We wish we could've had them printed for you but that would've been a little difficult to do._

_The gift will hopefully help you in your transition to marriage. We hope you like it._

_Feel free to call us at any time if you need any help, whether it be a night away from school or just someone to consult with, we're always available._

_Sincerely,_

_Sid and Greta_

"I honestly didn't even think about wedding pictures," Gabriella spoke after reading the letter out loud.

"Me either," I said and she reached toward the package to open.

Inside the cardboard box was another plastic box, decorated in sharpie with various symbols of marriage. The top of the box read "Marriage Survival Kit." As Gabriella took the lid off the box, she began at the top, pulling out each and every item in it.

First was Hershey's Kisses, the note read "To be shared as many times possible, daily. You can never give nor receive too many."

Next was a rubber band, a reminder to be flexible about your spouses ideas and thoughts. An eraser, to remind that everyone makes mistakes. Then there was a paper clip to 'hold it all together.' A toothpick to pick out the best in your partner. The Sweetarts were pretty self explanatory. Chili powder to keep things spicy.

The gift was definitely thoughtful and creative. It was nice to know that we had a couple to look up to and that we could call for advice. Sid and Greta were definitely people we needed to stay in contact with.

"You think we can make it?" Gabriella patted the sheets that covered my legs. Reaching my hand out, I grabbed hers and pressed a kiss to it.

"Of course we can," I said and smiled at her as she leaned over to kiss me, "Because I love you."

"I love you too Troy," she said and couldn't help from giggling at our cheesiness. And then our perfect little bunny Dumbledore hopped in the room, dragging behind him Gabriella's gnawed through bra from the previous night.

"Oh my God," I threw my head back, why did she insist on letting the thing run wild?

"At least it wasn't my dress," she said and kissed my exposed neck.

"I wouldn't speak too soon," I said and smiled at her, knowing that the rabbit's destructive nature didn't really matter too much anymore. I'll just have to get used to it.


End file.
